


Green-Eyed Devil

by Darkside13 (LeviZacharias13)



Series: Raven's Descent into Hell [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Aggressive Miche, Alternate Universe - Demons, Branding, Come on face, Degradation, Dehumanization, Demon!Miche, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Humiliation, I spell his name Miche not Mike, Incubus!Miche, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Miche, Possessive Sex, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Tail Sex, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Sex, Yandere, Yandere!Miche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviZacharias13/pseuds/Darkside13
Summary: He just wants his lover to understand that, no one else can have him.
Relationships: Mike Zacharias/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Raven's Descent into Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Green-Eyed Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is a separate piece from the first. I'm just making this a series because I'm going to be reusing the character.

Raven stood behind the counter of the bar he worked at, speaking quietly with one of the customers. The man was a regular and something of a friend to the night haired youth. It was perfectly reasonable for him to be smiling at the man. There was no harm in his being friendly with the slightly taller blond. Or so he thought. The dark haired bartender knew his boyfriend was the possessive sort. Knew that the giant was a jealous lover. Still, he hadn’t considered that his smiling and laughing with another might set the tawny headed male off. It didn’t help that his boyfriend walked in right as the petite noirette leaned forward onto the counter, warm smile curving his lips. That was his undoing. Those sea green eyes spotted him at just the wrong moment for it to be seen as flirting. He didn’t notice that the expression on Miche’s face darkened. Didn’t see the way rage boiled up just under the surface of those normally warm chartreuse hues. It wasn’t until he was walking out the door, having clocked out for the night, that he realized what a mistake he’d made. A huge hand closed over the nape of his slender neck, squeezing down roughly and manhandling him towards the passenger side of his lover’s truck. The ride back home was spent in tense silence. That massive hand never left the shorter’s body for more than a few seconds at most. As soon as the sandy brute pulled into the driveway and cut off the engine, the slight man flinched.

A hand fisted in ebony strands, forcing a pale blue stare to meet frigid aqua.There were no words exchanged between the pair as Miche stepped around to his sweetheart’s side of the vehicle and nearly ripped the door off its hinges to get at the smaller. Long fingers gripped into that wild mane again, harshly pulling Raven from the truck to haul him into the house. The front door slammed shut before his lithe frame was sent tumbling to the floor, tripping over his own feet to land in a heap. As he tried to right his posture, his boyfriend stomped down on his ribs, forcing him back down to the hardwood beneath him.

“No one said you could get up.” Miche snarled, keeping his booted foot in place until he was sure his darling little adulterer would stay in place. “Did you really think I wouldn’t see you? See the way you… The way you fawned over that other guy at the bar? Am I not enough for you?!”

Knowing better than to try and escape, Raven let his head thunk against the floor.

“It wasn’t what it looked like, honest. You know I’m loyal to you. Please don’t…” The noirette pleaded, glancing up daringly.

The larger male sneered down at those hopeful eyes, moving his foot to press against one of the healing bites he’d left over shifting ribs. A sharp hiss followed the action and had him moving to snatch up his lover, ripping cloth away from milky skin. Porcelain flesh littered with bruises and bites from every time the youth slipped up. He forced his darling up the stairs to their shared bedroom and threw him onto the bed, shucking out of his jacket and peeling his shirt up over his head. 

“Stay put. Don’t piss me off more than I already am.” The blond commanded before walking to the closet.

Inside was a chest full of things he could use to punish his boyfriend. After all, if his boyfriend couldn’t behave and keep from flirting with another man, he needed to be disciplined. Tossing aside a few of the options, he settled on a pair of metal handcuffs and a vibrator. Shoving Raven onto the floor, he set the bartender into a kneeling position, clipping cold steel around slender wrists and forcing the youth’s arms behind his back. Another bit of maneuvering about found the toy nestled into unprepared depths and set to the fastest speed, pulling a high pitched whine from his plaything. Human features slipped away to reveal a curving set of horns and a thick, smooth tail with a broad, flat tip. Black nailed fingers and toes, sharp, pointed teeth and a tongue, forked and obscenely long. The blond was truly a green-eyed devil. 

"It's your fault you know. You can't leave the house without drawing attention. What with you dressing like you do, those ripped jeans. The tight black shirts. You're just begging for attention! Begging to have another man try and take you from me! And you'd let them, wouldn't you!?" The demon roared, suddenly yanking his precious little pet up to lay over his legs. 

The toy, nestled so deeply in clenching insides, shoved impossibly deeper by a cruel hand. 

"Look at you! Filthy whore, getting so wet from a toy! I bet you got disgustingly wet for the one at the bar, didn't you? Answer me!" His hand twisted the vibrator before pressing on it all the harder, earning a cry of pain. 

"No! You're the only one that… I'm a good boy! I promise! I've been loyal! Honest, I was just talking to him!" Raven sobbed out. 

The incubus tossed the vibrator to the side then, growing bored of toy rather quickly. Instead, he pressed his tail into his lover's opening, pushing until he could fit no more inside. 

"First you're unfaithful and then you lie to me! I guess I'll have to punish you. Just remember that you brought this on yourself, filthy whore." Miche sneered, working, not to prepare the boy but to push him into overstimulation. 

The more sensitive the human was, the easier it would be to inflict pain. Though they'd done this dance before. Maybe this time he'd properly discipline the noirette. It would take a miracle to get the smaller to behave, at this point. A rough hand clapped harshly against mounded flesh, leaving an angry red mark behind. The action was repeated, strikes landing on one side then the other until the skin was welted and turning a deep shade of violet. 

"This is just the beginning, my love. You didn't want to tell me the truth and so, you'll suffer." The tawny devil's tail writhes against all his boyfriend's most sensitive places. "You're gonna apologize properly but first, I need to make sure you really are sorry."

Just as the petite male was about to topple over the edge, Miche stopped, leaving the pleasure to die down and thus denying the mortal his climax. He repeated the motions. Kept pushing until streams of wet poured down over creamy cheeks and his tail was positively soaked by his little adulterer's slick. 

"How disgusting. You're such a needy little cock slut that you're seconds from coming on my tail. What a mess." The giant gave no time to recover as he extracted the sleek appendage to instead force the ravenette to his knees on the floor. "You want it so bad, I'll give it to you. Even if you don't deserve it. Maybe if I…" A wicked grin spread on plump lips. "Maybe if I bred you, you'd remember your place. What do you think, love? Should I grant you the gift of life?"

The bartender wept out as his insides were suddenly speared wide to accommodate the demon's girth. 

"Miche! You're being too rough! It hurts! Please, stop!" Raven mewled loudly, fighting to be free. 

With his hands bound behind his back, there was little he could do beyond kick uselessly at the floor. Once more one of those large mitts slapped hard against the curve of his ass, further bruising the skin. The shaggy beast didn't stop until both cheeks were black and blue and the boy was wheezing in pain. The smaller howled out as two thick fingers prodded at his other hole. The digits were pulled away long enough for the hulking form to lave over them with his tongue, dampening them. One then the other breached his tighter entrance, immediately pushing in as far as they would go. Sweet cries of pain filled the spirit's ears like music, pulling a lewd moan from him. 

"You're mine! No one else's!" Miche retreated abruptly, walking over to the little hearth and sparking a fire inside. "And I'll make sure you remember it." The words didn't really matter, his pet wasn't listening. 

A mental shrug, and the brute set a long metal bar into the heat, leaving it in place to resume his punishing the boy. Tears puddled on the floor beneath his plaything's face. The dark haired male whined when a particularly rough thrust battered against that hypersensitive bundle. The way that slight frame struggled all the more had the mountainous blond groaning in rapture. 

"No! Stop! No more! I don't want it!" Raven begged.

He couldn't take any more. What might have felt good normally had been twisted into something bordering on excruciating. The tightness in his guts wasn't subsiding. It was only getting worse. Suddenly, the coil snapped and the tension ebbed but I'm the worst way. The pounding thrusts did not stop then either. The giant continued in his rutting, crashing them together so harshly that it made the bruising on his backside sing loudly with each time they thumped together. 

"Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. Such a worthless, useless, disloyal little WHORE!" Miche shouted before withdrawing rapidly, hand fisting in ebony strands to pull that porcelain face up just under his twitching length. 

His free hand clasped around his cock and pumping vigorously to work himself over the edge. Atmospheric orbs widened briefly before squeezing shut just in time for the first drops of scalding heat to hit his skin. The demon panted raggedly, deep moans of pleasure escaping as his whole face was covered in the beast's release. 

"Open wide." The blond grunted, pressing the tip of his shaft against his lover's tongue the second it was in reach. 

The last bits of his climax were spilled onto the slick muscle before the larger stepped back, finally releasing his hold on midnight locks. His little noirette's face twisted into a mask of humiliation, posture slacking. Angular shoulder slumped forward as the youth knelt at his keeper's feet. 

"It's time I reminded you of who you belong to." Sea green darkened significantly as the incubus took up the now burning hot metal and manhandled his pet onto his back. "Let this be a reminder that you are MINE!"

The brand, an ornate letter 'M', was pressed against the junction of hip and pelvis on the boy's right. The beast held it there until the screaming stopped, tossing the cooling iron aside in favor of carrying Raven to the bath and shoving him inside. Ice cold water filled the tub and rough fingers scrubbed over tear streaked skin, rubbing aggressively to remove all the evidence of their coupling. It ended when the demon dragged his lover from the small room and shoved him into the unfurnished guest room. A room that locked from the outside and had the windows boarded shut. A room that was meant to be a prison. 

"If you can't learn to behave, then you'll just have to stay in here until you can. Though I doubt you'll ever leave this room again without me by your side." Miche Shook his head as he let the door slam shut, lock clicking into place. 

He would train his little boyfriend to be obedient, one way or another. It was for the ravenette's safety. No one else could care for the little human like he could. No one.


End file.
